Fields of Green
by spikes-love-45
Summary: Buffy is home with Angel, who is now human. But things change for the worse when the new slayer starts dating Riley. Things spiral out of control when she breaks up with Riley. A strong of events happen. The only man Elizabeth can trust is the man she hat
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Spoilers: Set after the episode pangs and set during (angel season 1) I Will Remember You. **

**Rated: PG-13**

**Pairing(s): Buffy and Angel, Spike and ****Elizabeth****, ****Elizabeth**** and Riley, Xander and Anya, and Oz and ****Willow****.**

**Summary: [AU] Buffy is back from her trip to Los Angelus and comes with a few surprises. Spike has a pesky soul instead of a chip and he is falling for the new slayer in town. Oz never left town and has tamed the werewolf. The scooby gang is on the ride of their lives and now with Spike in the picture, how will they deal? Angel was never turned back to a vampire and Doyle never disturbed them. Angel had never lost his vampire abilities except for eating blood. **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful and magnificent Joss Weldon owns all the Buffy characters. I only own ****Elizabeth****. **

**A/N: Ok, I'm new at writing the whole Bangel relationship so bear with me. Don't be too harsh on it. **

**Fields of Green**

By: Spikes-Love-45

Chapter 1

Xander ducked a punch as Spike tackled the green slimy demon to the ground. Willow was trying to work a spell to hold it off. Giles was fighting the other one. Everyone fought not even noticing that someone had joined the fight. One by one the demons ended dead on the ground of the cemetery.

"Don't you civilians know not to mess with demon?" The girl asked.

She was tall, about five foot five. Her long chestnut hair fell short to her shoulder. Her sea green eyes were fierce with power as she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. Her ax was in her right hand and a stake in her left. She wore black jeans with a dark read muscle shirt.

"We're not civilians, girly," Spike said stiffly. "If you haven't noticed I'm as strong as you."

She scuffled and rolled her eyes. She was powerful and confident.

"Well, bleach bunny, you have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't stake you right now?" The girl asked roughly.

"Whoa, little miss leather," Xander teased. "Are you evil? Because we can kill you. Well, we can once the slayer gets back."

She, again, scuffed and tossed her ax into a black bag.

"I am the slayer, you nitwit," The girl said. "I'm Elizabeth, the vampire Slayer."

Buffy stared out the car window. The cinerary was passing quickly but she didn't notice. Her mind was on the man that sat next to her. She had dreams and fantasies of Angel becoming human and now… well things suddenly change. He was human but with his vampire abilities. She could be a normal person. Well as normal as a slayer can get.

"Are you ok, Buffy?" Angel asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah," Buffy answered. "I'm just thinking about how the past couple of days have changed dramatically."

"That's how our life goes, Angel reminded. "It's dramatic."

"I just hope every will be ok," Buffy said distantly.

"Well, as long as no one claims that I'm evil, we'll be ok," Angel joked.

Buffy looked over at him confused. The moonlight was making his face glow with white light.

"So, do you think there is actual future here?" Buffy asked.

"I do."

"Then I think they'll accept it."

Buffy placed her hand over Angel's and laced her fingers. Angel brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

She smiled and then turned her attention back to the cinerary. The 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign came into view. She sighed with relief to be finally home. The first stop would be Giles's place.

Giles brought a cup of tea over to Elizabeth, who sat at the table. She thanked him and took a sip. Everyone had gone home after Elizabeth told them her story. They all needed a good nights rest.

"So, Faith is actually gone?" Giles asked sitting down at the table.

" 'fraid so," Elizabeth answered. "She died in her coma a couple months ago. Well that was according to my watcher."

"Where is your watcher?" Giles asked. 

"He's dead," Elizabeth answered softly. "A couple vampires had broken into our training building before I got there. He was turned by the time I got there. So I had to dust him."

"You seem so calm about it," Giles observed.

"It was a month ago," Elizabeth answered. "I mourned for him then Quentin told me that there was a watcher here that I could train with. She packed up and headed for Sunnydale. I'm renaming this place to Sunnyhell."

"Funny, love," Spike said.

He was sitting next to her, tied up. She had been feeding him when Giles had come with the tea.

"So, when is Buffy getting back?" Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"She is supposed to be back tonight," Giles answered as the door opened.

Buffy and Angel walked through the door holding hands.

"Angel," Spike acknowledged.

"Spike."

"Well I'm guessing this is the big broody poof?" Elizabeth asked.

Buffy looked over at Elizabeth. She was sitting next to Spike and as giving him some deadly glares, which made her smile.

"So, who's the girl?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth introduced. "I'm the new slayer."

"Oh, so Faith is dead," Buffy said sadly. "Well it's nice to meet you Elizabeth. Don't turn evil."

"Couldn't even if I tried," Elizabeth joked. "I'm too much of a goody too shoes. Plus if I'm not slaying my head is in a book."

"Well that's good you keep a level head," Angel said walking over and shaking hands with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled then hit Spike aside of the head. It was an impulse from the start.

"Bloody hell!" Spike screeched. "What did you do that for?"

"For thinking about biting me," Elizabeth answered picking up her backpack.

She walked over to the couch and flopped down. She pulled out a book and began reading.

"Well I see the poof got a heart beat," Spike smirked. "I knew that pesky soul would kill the good side of you."

"For a vampire with a soul you're offal crude," Elizabeth yelled over her book with her attention still on her book.

"Angel had a heart beat?" Giles asked stunned.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his white handkerchief.

"It's a long story," Angel said. "We're tired from traveling. We can discuss this tomorrow morning. Hey, I can buy the donuts."

"That's Xander's job," Buffy said wrapping her arm around his.

Elizabeth looked over her book and up at Angel. The book was reading made her start thinking of Angel and Buffy. She imagined angel with a cowboy hat on and riding a horse. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think we have a crazy slayer," Spike said looking at Elizabeth.

"What's so funny, Elizabeth?" Buffy asked ignoring Spike.

"Angel reminds me of Dallas," Elizabeth explained.

"The city?" Buffy asked confused.

"No the leading guy in this book," Elizabeth answered. "He was strong, well toned, his face was very masculine. He is described like Angel. Except Angel have brown eyes instead of penetrating blue ones."

"Nerd," Spike coughed.

"Oh stuff it, William the bloody offal poet," Elizabeth said glaring at Spike. "I swear I'm going to stake you one day no matter if you have a soul or not."

"So what is this Dallas like?" Angel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, He's cowboy," Elizabeth answered simply.

"A cowboy?" Buffy asked. "Jeez, are you reading some sort of cheesy romance novel or something?"

"No. Dallas is a Texan cowboy who meets this girl named Patience. She lives in Boston. She was finishing off her PH.D to be a professor. They hate each other at first but they become drawn to one another. By the end of the three months of the rodeo, they are head over heels in love with one another. Of course they can't be together because their worlds are so different."

"I'm still thinking cheesy romance."

"Well cheesy as it might seem there is suspense of near death experiences and death. It's the only way I can get out of my world of being a slayer. No matter how cheesy it seems."

Angel and Buffy looked at each other then back at Elizabeth, who went back to her reading. The poor girl didn't like her life no better then Buffy did.

"Well, I know how Giles will start researching while Angel is human I might as well tell you not to," Buffy said leaning against the table.

"Why not?" Giles asked curiously.

"Angel was turned human but a demon," Buffy answered. "We ran into a demon when I was at his office."

"His blood got mixed with mine and so I'm human," Angel finished.

"So there is still demon in ya," Spike said with a smirk. "I always knew you couldn't get the demon out of the man."

"Don't make me come over there and gag," Elizabeth said in a warning tone.

"Like you would gag, snow white," Spike snarled.

Elizabeth jumped off the couch and she put down her book. She grabbed her stake high in the air.

"Oh, that's it," Elizabeth said. "I've had enough of your comments tonight. I'm going to stake right now."

"Elizabeth you can't," Giles said sternly. "He has information for us on the combat guys."

Elizabeth groaned and sent a deadly glare over at Spike. She sat back down on the couch and got settled. She still had her stake near her incase she had to stake him later.

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and made a silent agreement it was time to go home. They said their farewells to Giles and Elizabeth and they both hit Spike for good measure. They walked to the car and Buffy sighed.

"Well, that was definitely interesting," Buffy said getting into the car. "I bet we won't have to deal with Spike soon."

"What makes you think that?" Angel asked starting the car.

"Because Elizabeth strikes me as the 'I take no bull from you' kind of girl," Buffy answered. "It will be a matter of time before she stakes him."

Angel laughed and nodded. They fell into an easy silence as they drove through the silent town. All the shops were closed and there weren't many people on the streets. The movie theater was letting out as they drove by. She had to admit she loved the town. It was small and easy to explore when you're bored.

They pulled up to the old mansion. Buffy sighed with a wistful smile on her face as they had some good memories there. Now there was going to be better memories now that they were going to be together and possibly forever.

They got out of the car and intertwined their fingers. They headed towards the mansion. He let Buffy walked in first and he followed her in.

 "This place hasn't changed one bit," Buffy said walking through the front door.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't change," Angel said as wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now, I think there is a certain someone I would like to meet in my bedroom."

Buffy gave him a devilish smile and raced to the bedroom giggling. He raced after her. They fell on top of the bed and made sweet love until their bodies were too numb to move anymore.

Elizabeth woke up with two blue eyes right in her face. She screamed and pushed Spike off of her. Giles raced down the stairs and glared at Spike. He was laughing up at storm.

"I hate you, Spike," Elizabeth said punching him in the gut.

Spike hunched over in pain and fell straight to the floor. Giles shook his head and walked into his tiny kitchen to make coffee.

Elizabeth got up and kicked Spike. That got another moan from him. She stepped over him and looked at him.

"You're a pest, Spike," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You're going to end up dead if you don't cut the cranky mood because you can't deal with the evil you've done over the years."

Spike didn't reply. He just laid there trying hard not to admit she was right. He just glared at her and tried to kick her but she jumped back and kicked him in the foot. She muttered something under her breath then went over to Giles.

"Hey, Giles, what do you do for a living?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down at the window to the kitchen.

"I was a librarian," Giles answered. "Now……I don't know anymore."

Elizabeth nodded sadly and grabbed her stake off her counter.

"Well I'm guessing you're my watcher now," Elizabeth said, twilling her stake in her hand.

"I probably am," Giles agreed. "Except I was fired from the watcher's council two years ago."

"Why?"

"Because I got too attached to my slayer."

"That's a crime to become attached to your slayer? Jeez I'm going to quit the council right now."

Giles laughed and leaned against the counter.

"So, what would like for breakfast?" Giles asked.

"Blood!" Spike yelled from the living room.

"I'm not talking to you, Spike," Giles yelled.

"I swear you British men have no sense of indoors and outdoors," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm going to wait until Angel pops up with the donuts. Until then I think I'll go for a run."

"You run?" Spike asked amused.

"I have to keep in shape," Elizabeth said, jumping off the stool. "My watcher taught me that if I run as long with a 3 hour training cession a day, I could be a very strong slayer."

"I actually like that idea," Giles said impressed. "Do you need to go shopping today for some clothes?"

"Well I can't really go shopping for clothes if I have no place to put them," Elizabeth answered. "Maybe I'll look for a place to stay today."

"You could probably stay in my dorm room," Willow said, walking in with a box full of donuts.

"I thought Buffy was staying there," Giles said, leaving the kitchen and entering the main room. 

"Well I'm talking more with me," Willow answered placing the box on the table. "I'm hardly there anymore so I could always stay in Oz's dorm room. We'll get more privacy."

"Wow, a whole dorm room to my self," Elizabeth said with a wistful smile on her face.

"Well, Buffy will be there," Willow reminded.

"Not with Angel and her being cuddly," Elizabeth said before heading to the bathroom.

"What did she mean they are all cuddly?" Willow asked stunned.

"Well I think I'll let Buffy and Angel explain it to you when they get here," Giles said.

"I'm still waiting for my blood," Spike reminded growling.

"I swear for him being a soulful vampy he sure is a crump monster," Willow whispered to Giles.

Giles laughed and headed back into the kitchen to heat up Spike's blood.

"You would be cranky too if you put spikes through people's head," Elizabeth said, walking into the main room putting her hair up into a ponytail.

She was wearing a sport's bra, which showed off her tight abs, and a paring of sorts, that showed her strong legs. She looked like she was in top notch shape.

Spike stared at her intently. She looked so good. He wanted her. He shook off his thoughts reminding himself that she was an uptight slayer with some major self problems.

"You mean he's being broody?" Willow asked with a smile creeping up.

"Well…yeah," Elizabeth answered. She picked up her water bottle that she had packed and waved at Giles.

"Save me a donut while I'm gone."

She ran out of the apartment reading for another day of high flying demon ass kicking.

Spike closed his eyes as she left. He groaned in his chest and shook his head. She was right. He was having a hard time dealing with all the things he had done over the years. He was being his old usual crude self and he still enjoyed it but the past still haunted him in his sleep.

"Wow, she's in great shape," Willow commented pulling out her laptop. "I guess a slayer could really be a wrestler if she wanted to."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Spike said with a sly grin. "Get the two slayers in a puddle of mud and have then deck it out. Let's see who ends up dead first."

"Ew, gross, Spike," Willow cringed.

"Hey guys," Buffy said walking through the door.

Angel was close behind holding a box of donuts. He stopped when he spotted the other box and blushed.

"Wow, groupage of donuts," Buffy said cheery.

"Someone woke up on the bright side this morning," Willow smiled. "So are you two……"

Willow fell quiet when she saw Angel didn't have his blanket with him and he wasn't a pill of dust.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked grabbing donut out of Angel's box.

"Oz has a class, and Xander is working on a construction sight," Willow answered. "Then Anya is there watching him."

"Oh well I guess I can tell them later," Buffy said as she started to pout. Angel kissed her on the cheek.

"Will you two stop being so bloody happy?" Spike asked as Giles untied his arm.

Once they were free, He grabbed his cup of blood and started drinking it.

Buffy and Angel cringed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me how gross it was to watch someone drink blood?" Angel asked with disgust in his voice.

"It's the way of living," Spike said glaring at Angel.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Everyone glanced at everyone.

Elizabeth stopped at the coffee shop and sat down on the bench. She took a sip of her water and let the breeze cool her off. She hadn't realized how hot it in California. She was so use to the Michigan weather.  It was hardly ever hot and usually cold but the cold would feel good during a good run.

"Is this seat taken?" A guy asked.

Elizabeth looked over at the guy and she stopped breathing. He was tall about 6' 1" or 6' 2". He was broad with the brightest blue eyes. His sun kissed brown hair fell into his face. He looked so masculine. He was definitely the type a guy she wanted but couldn't have because of her slaying gig.

"No," Elizabeth barely got out. 

The guy sat down and smiled at her. She smiled too and their eyes locked.

"I'm Riley Finn," The guy introduced extending his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Winston," Elizabeth introduced.

"Do you live around here?" The guy asked.

"No," Elizabeth answered. "I have family in Michigan. I just moved here to go to school."

"Aren't you kind of late for that?" Riley asked.

"Well no," Elizabeth answered. "I was surprised I could join collage late but I got into it still. I all ready got a dorm room."

"Well that's cool," Riley said with a sweet smile. "I know this is going to sound forward but would you like to go out sometime. I this great local club where everyone goes and figured…"

"I would love to go," Elizabeth answered then looked at her watch. "I got to go meet some friends. It was nice meeting you, Riley."

"It was pleasure to meet you," Riley said taking his hand into her. He kissed the back of her hand. "I'll meet you at the Bronze at seven tonight? You can bring friends."

"Ok, see you tonight," Elizabeth agreed. She turned and began to run back to Giles's place.

Elizabeth walked into the apartment with a goofy grin on her face. She chugged down her water then looked at everyone else.

"Ok spill it girl," Buffy said with a smile. "Who is the guy?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"You have the goofy grin on your face," Buffy answered. "So I want to know who the guy is."

"His name is Riley Finn," Elizabeth answered. "He's a total gentleman. Well I think he is. I only talked to him for a few minutes. He kissed my hand before I left. It reminded me of those 1800's movies, When the men would kiss the lady on the back of the hand and bow. It's so romantic. We're meeting up at the Bronze tonight. He says I can bring friends. I want all you to go."

"Wow, Riley must of have really been attracted," Willow said stunned.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was trying to go out with Buffy before she left," Willow answered.

Elizabeth stared stunned at Willow then sighed. Just her rotten luck. He was after Buffy.

"I told him we couldn't date," Buffy said snuggling close to Angel on the couch. "I told him that I wasn't interested."

"Well, I'm sure he will be stunned when he finds out I'm one of your friends," Elizabeth said before whipping her face off with a towel. "Well I'm going to give this guy a shot. I'm sure it will be over before anything begins."


	2. Chapter 2: The biggest News

Chapter 2

Elizabeth went shopping that afternoon with Willow and Buffy for something to wear to the Bronze that night.

"Oh, what about this one?" Willow asked holding up a small red leather dress.

"Sure, it would be ok if I was a hooker," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Buffy laughed as she looked at some of the skirts and pants. They weren't really shopping. They were having a girl's day out. Willow and Buffy found that Elizabeth quickly grown to a best friend. She seemed to fit in with them plus Buffy and she could talk about slaying and Willow and she could talk about witch craft. She was just one of the scoobies.

Buffy was caring a bag that contained some make-up and a new pair of shoes for Elizabeth.

"I figured you could wear my leather skirt and my red top," Buffy said pulling out a pair of black leather pants.

"Buffy, I want to go beyond red here," Elizabeth moaned. "Plus, people would start thinking I was coping Spike's style."

"Has anyone noticed he's been extra crabby lately," Buffy complained. "I wonder how many times I have to beat the guy up before his soul actually kicks in."

"I heard him screaming last night," Elizabeth said absently.

"What?" Buffy asked surprised.

"He was talking to the voices inside of his head last night," Elizabeth explained. "He would talk to the voices then scream. Eventually Giles got up and gagged him. I felt bad for Spike. The soul is literally driving him crazy. Of course Spike being Spike deiced to play a joke on me this morning. He was in my face when I woke up, scaring me half to death."

"How close was he?" Willow asked walking over holding up a nice pink V-neck tank top.

Elizabeth nodded and Willow smiled.

"His eyes were barely even focused," Elizabeth answered. "I almost threw my stake into his shoulder just to hear him scream in pain. I swear he is a pain in the ass."

"Yet you two have this sexual tension between that is so thick it could be cut with a stake knife," Willow said trying to find Elizabeth a skirt.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "I hate the guy so much I almost threw him in the day light this morning."

"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked holding up a pair of green leather pants that made Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Because Giles wouldn't let me," Elizabeth answered looking at the dresses.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"He says Spike is a helpful to finding the commando guys," Elizabeth said looking at a black dress.

"I have no idea what to wear!"

Elizabeth threw up her hands and stared frustrated at all the clothes on the rack.

"Calm down, Beth," Buffy said. "We'll find you something to wear that will knock his socks off and make Spike very jealous."

"According to Giles, Spike is going too," Elizabeth informed with her lips perked up.

"What!" Buffy and Willow said in unison.

"Giles wants a quiet night," Elizabeth answered. "I told him all right. I may have just got here but I all ready have respect for the man. I mean he is my watcher."

"Well I'm glad you're being nice to Giles," Buffy said with a worried look on her face. "But that's just pure torture to have all of us hang out with Spike the entire night."

"Well I actually found Spike a crypt of his own," Elizabeth said heading for the cheap jewelry.

"Really?" Buffy asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered. "I found it when I was running. It comes with electricity, plumbing, and fully furnished. All he has to do is move in tonight."

"That's utterly, awesome," Buffy said with a bigger smile on her face. "We don't have to deal with Spike unless we have to! This would be hardly ever."

"It's a joyous day for all of us," Elizabeth joked.

Once the girls were done shopping, Buffy took Elizabeth to her dorm room and had her get ready there. She wanted to work on her hair.

"I think we should put it up with a clip," Buffy suggested after she finished Elizabeth's make-up.

"You're acting like it was the prom or something," Elizabeth complained. "It's a group hangage at the Bronze. Plus you act like I never dated before."

"Have you?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I have!" Elizabeth answered. "I mean this body and my fantastic looks. What guy, besides Angel, would refuse me?"

Buffy laughed and just started twisting Elizabeth's hair. She put it up in a clip. She brushed the remaining hair and smiled.

"You're Cinderella and I have made a model out of you," Buffy joked. 

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the mirror and checked her self out.

"Not bad," Elizabeth said impressed. "Now I have to go back to Giles's to pick up my purse and bleach blonde from hell."  Buffy chuckled.

"So do you like your outfit?" Buffy asked.

Elizabeth did a twirl to check her self out. She wore a dark red leather skirt and a low cut V-neck spaghetti strapped top.

"I love the outfit," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I definitely wanted to look somewhat slutty today."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Buffy laughed. "Now let's get out of here. You don't have too long."

The girls got started on their way to Giles's place but were stopped by Romeo himself.

"Hey girls," Riley greeted. "Buffy, I didn't know you were friends with Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah," Buffy smiled. "We're kind of bonding."

Riley's soft blue eyes drifted towards Elizabeth. He scanned her as his eyes became intense.

"Wow, Elizabeth you look incredible," Riley complimented. "I hope it isn't all for me."

"Actually I would have shown up in sweats but Buffy made me dress up," Elizabeth joked.

Buffy laughed as Riley stared at her confused. Elizabeth hit Riley as side of the arm.

"I'm kidding," Elizabeth said with a playful smile.

"Sorry, I was just imagining how hot you would look in sweats," Riley teased. Buffy rolled her eyes. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well you sure are a charmer," Elizabeth said as her sea green eyes twinkled.

"Since we met up, you want to just go together?" Riley asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Elizabeth answered. "Buffy, would you tell everyone I'll meet them there?"

"Of course," Buffy answered. "I'll also pick up your purse for you."

"Thanks, Buffy. I owe you," Elizabeth thanked.

She took Riley's arm and then started down the path unaware that Buffy was watching them leave.

"You never told me where you were from," Elizabeth said trying to make conversation.

"I'm from Iowa," Riley answered. "I'm just your simple small town Farm boy."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Riley answered. "I love going home for holidays. It's always fun and it's beautiful during the Christmas season. You're always promised a white Christmas."

"I always dreamed of having that kind of life," Elizabeth said wistfully.

"Didn't you have a good home life?" Riley asked as his features saddened.

"Well I lost my mother in car accident when I was five and my dad died when I was 18," Elizabeth explained. "My father was always moving so I never had roots before. I kind of long to know what it is like to live in the same place and the same house that was passed down from generation to generation."

"I'm going home for Christmas in a couple weeks. Do you want to come with me?" Riley asked.

"No, I wouldn't impose," Elizabeth answered. "Plus, we just met how could you ask me to go to your home town. I mean you don't even know if I'm a bitch or… I could be serial killer all you know."

Riley laughed and let go of her arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arm around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Spike sat at one of the tables in the back of the club. He was nursing a beer. Giles, by force, had went with them and sat next to him. Buffy was off dancing with Angel.

Willow sat across of them watching Oz's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, play. She had a huge smile on her face. Ever since they found a cure for Oz. they had been closer then ever. They were happy now that Oz wasn't a werewolf anymore. It made things more fun.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth said holding Riley's hand.

"Hey," Willow greeted happily. "Hi Riley."

"Hi Willow," Riley greeted.

Spike stared at Elizabeth. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Of course he thought she was gorgeous when he saw her the other night but tonight she was radiant.

"Giles, this is Riley," Elizabeth introduced. "Riley, this is my surrogate father, Giles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Riley said extending to his hand. Giles smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Riley," Giles smiled.

"Riley, this is my annoying and pain in my ass acquaintance, Spike," Elizabeth introduced. "Don't even bother saying hi to him because I see a couple on the dance floor we should join." Elizabeth pulled Riley away to the dance floor.

"She says it as if it's a bad thing," Spike said annoyed.

He should have known with the new boy toy in her life that she would give him the brush off. She was defiantly the uptight bitch slayer. Yet he watched her dance and smile with Buffy and Angel. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously.

"That's because it **_is_** a bad thing," Willow said looking over at Spike.

She saw him staring intently on something. She followed his gaze and smiled. Just as she thought, he definitely had a thing for her but just admired from afar. She shook her head then started clapping when the band finished their set and the DJ came on and stared the latest hits.

Oz rushed over to Willow and she jumped off the stool. They embraced and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Spike made a gagging noise and Giles hit him aside of the head.

"Giles, we're going to join Buffy and them," Willow informed. "But we could stay with you…"

"Please, go have fun," Giles said shoeing them off. Willow and Oz rushed over to the little group of couples.

Spike still stared at Elizabeth from a far. His mind drifting to imagining what it would be like if he was with her instead of the farm boy.

The following weeks, Elizabeth and Riley spent almost all their time together. The group often got together and had a couple nights. Elizabeth did go with Riley to Iowa and found her self having a great time. She was so eager to tell Buffy and Willow about it when she got back that she practically ran to her dorm. 

"It was such a beautiful Christmas day," Elizabeth said glowing holding up a diamond bracelet. "Riley said the bracelet was our one month anniversary present."

"He certainly is a sweetheart," Buffy said looking at the bracelet.

"Did he get you anything else?" Willow asked eagerly jumping down on her bed.

Elizabeth set down her bag and sat next to Buffy on her bed. She pulled out a cute little picture frame that had 'cute couple' on it. Their picture was inside.

"That's sweet," Buffy cooed. "Wow, Riley really went out of his way for Christmas."

"Actually, I got that from his mother," Elizabeth corrected. "That was the picture taken when Riley and I had just got there. You can see how cold I am. His family was super nice. They all went out and bought me something for Christmas. I felt horrible because I only bought something for Riley and I brought some food for the family, by the way, Buffy tell your mom thanks for me."

"I will do that," Buffy smiled.

"Ok, enough about my trip," Elizabeth smiled. "How was everyone else's Christmas?"

"It was great having everyone I love surround me on Christmas," Buffy gloated. "Angel spent it with us and Giles came over for Christmas dinner. Angel and I even went over to Spike's and brought him some gifts and Christmas blood."

"Speaking of Spike," Elizabeth reached down and pulled out a wrapped gift. "I bought him something when his mom took me last minute Christmas shopping at their Wal-Mart."

"Oh he will be really surprised," Willow said. "He's been kind of gloomy man ever since you left for Iowa with Riley."

"So do you think you're falling for him?" Buffy asked.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled widely.

"I'm trying not to because I'll probably end up with heart ache but I'm falling face first," Elizabeth answered.

"I think he's crazy about you," Willow glowed.

"Ok Willow spill, what did Oz get you for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

"A diamond ring," Willow answered.

"No," Elizabeth said as she jumped of the bed and grabbed Willow's hand. On her ring finger was a diamond ring.

"Oh, Wills it's beautiful," Buffy complimented. "Are you sure you guys are ready for marriage?"

"Well we're going to wait until we finish collage," Willow answered. "Then once I'm finished and I have a job. I will be Mrs. Daniel Osborn."

The girls embraced and they all giggled as they all fell to the ground.

"I'm kind of glad there is some extra help to keep the demons down," Elizabeth said sitting back down on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one that is a slayer anymore," Buffy agreed.

Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"I'm going to have to tell Riley sooner or later about me being the slayer," Elizabeth said sadly. "I definitely don't want to lose him."

"Don't say anything yet until you're sure he is the one," Buffy advised. "We don't want him to end up dead."

"Agreed," Elizabeth agreed. "I don't need the mess. I'm just happy that you and Angel patrol when I have a date with Riley."

"We're all ready have the system down pat," Buffy explained. "Plus, you two are the new couple. We know that you two want to spend…"

Buffy's face turned green and then she raced out the room to the dorm's bathroom.

Elizabeth and Willow exchanged worried looks and raced after her. They ran into the bathroom and waited for Buffy to come out of the stall. When she did emerge she was pale. Elizabeth rushed over and helped Buffy to the sink.

"Are you feeling ok, Buffy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, Beth," Buffy assured.

"No, she isn't," Willow disagreed. "She has been throwing up for the past two weeks."

"Buffy, you need to see a doctor," Elizabeth said concerned. "Why don't you take the next two nights off? I'll take Spike and we'll do patrolling."

"No, Beth," Buffy protested. "You have a date with Riley tonight."

"He'll understand," Elizabeth assured Buffy.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Riley. She told him she couldn't make it that night or tomorrow because she was going to fill in for Buffy at work. He understood and said that he had papers to grade. They said their goodbyes.

Everything was set. Elizabeth was going to patrol that night with Spike while Buffy got better. She wasn't looking forward to spending the next two nights with Spike but it was her job and she unfortunately had to do it.

Elizabeth pushed opened the door to the crypt and saw Spike stretched out on the couch sound asleep. He had a blanket on him as the television played some old sitcom.

She reached down and slowly took the remote from Spike's hand. She turned off the television. She studied his features.

For the first time ever she noticed the masculinity in his face. He had strong cheek bones and his lips were full and a color of soft pink. She still remembered his deep penetrating eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she examined his body. His body was muscular. They were obvious when the tight black shirt. His arms had that muscle bulge.

She felt her self getting hot just looking at him. It was alarming. He was the first guy that got her hot just looking at him. She bit her bottom lip wanting… she stopped her thought and decided this had to end now. She pushed him off the couch and felt a twinge of regret.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike scorned. "What did you do that for?"

"It's time for patrol," Elizabeth answered stiffly.

Spike studied her. He could sense the difference in her. Her heart was beating faster then it usually did.

"Something wrong pet?" Spike asked in a softer tone.

"I'm just worried about Buffy," Elizabeth answered. "Now can we please go?"

"Let me get my coat and a stake," Spike said walking over to a tomb.

Elizabeth tossed him a stake and he caught it.

"Easy, pet," Spike warned. "You might have dusted me."

"The world would be a travesty with your demise, Spike," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

She tried to put irritation into it but her heart wasn't in it. There was some kind of truth behind it. She mentally slapped herself. She hated him. He got on her nerves. How could she even think about him? She just needed to remind herself that she had a wonderful guy in her life.

She remembered the gift in her bag and pulled it out as Spike put on his coat.

"Here," Elizabeth said stickled the gift out. "This was a last minute idea but I figured I couldn't leave anyone out."

"Is this a charity case?" Spike asked harshly taking the gift.

"No," Elizabeth answered. "I bought it for you. I couldn't figure out what to buy for you here. I figured a new place would help me clear my mind and it did."

Spike unwrapped the gift and was surprised to see a small leather bound notebook. It looked more then a hundred years old. He ran his fingers over it.

"Thank you," Spike thanked softly staring at it.

"I know you hate your past and you want no memory of it but…" Elizabeth sighed and twisted her hands together.

"This isn't my old notebook," Spike informed.

"I know that, nitwit," Elizabeth said straightening up. "You lived in London. I was in Iowa for crying old loud. I don't think it would have gotten that far from the country."

"Then why did you buy it?" Spike asked putting the notebook on the couch.

"I bought it so you could write poetry again," Elizabeth answered. "I figured with your obsession with Buffy, you could let some of it out by writing it out."

"Oh you're a therapist now are you," Spike shot back.

Elizabeth threw up her hands and fought the urge to scream. She groaned and glared at Spike.

"Jeez, interrogate me by trying to do some thing," Elizabeth said with her temper rising. "Do you even know the meaning of thank you?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Barely loud enough for me to hear."

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and swung it on her shoulder. She whipped around and stalked out of the crypt.

Spike sighed sadly. He stared down at the notebook and ran his fingers over it. He cursed slightly and grabbed his things. He ran after Elizabeth.

Buffy sat on the examine table and side. The doctor had called them in to the office. She knew it wasn't good.

She looked over at Angel. He gave her a reassuring smile and ran his fingers through her blonde locks. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep on her face.

Angel definitely was her rock right now. He was here to stay and she relied on him now for her strong times and her weak moments.

Doctor Sullivan walked into the room. He was in his late fifties with salt and pepper hair. He was a close six foot. Buffy started wondering if all men in Sunnydale were broad. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Summers," Dr. Sullivan greeted. "Are we feeling better?"

"Actually no," Buffy answered. "I'm still throwing up. I still can't keep anything down."

"Try eating saltine crackers," Dr. Sullivan suggested. "They'll settle your stomach to the point you could eat anything."

"So, is everything all right?" Angel asked concerned.

He, unconsciously, put his hand on Buffy's back.

"Everything is fine," Doctor Sullivan answered.

"Then why did you call us in your office?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Ms. Summers, I thought I give you good news from face to face," Doctor Sullivan answered.

"What do you mean good news?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," Doctor Sullivan announced.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she looked over at Angel before she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Rough Time

Chapter 3

Buffy stood in the middle of the living area. The gang sitting was sitting on the couch and in the over stuffed chair. Elizabeth was sitting on Riley's lap in the chair. They had become the cuddle couple. They couldn't stay far from each other for longer than two seconds.

"All right, I called all of you here today for a special announcement," Buffy said in a calm, crisp, orderly voice.

Angel stood next to her with his arm wrapped her waist. She leaned into him a little and looked at the group.

Her mother, Joyce, was sitting across from Giles at the dinning room table. Even Spike had shown up for the meeting but she guessed he had shown up because he wanted to see Elizabeth. He was glaring over at the couple.

"What is the announcement, sweetheart?" Joyce asked a little concerned. "You aren't ill, are you?"

"No, Mom. This has nothing to do with my health but it does have to do with my future. I've been sick the past few weeks and Angel, Elizabeth, and Willow were getting worried about me. So, I saw a doctor about it. He did a blood test and he gave us the results a couple a weeks ago. You see…I'm pregnant," Buffy announced.

The whole room gasped and fell into an eerie silence. Buffy held her breath as she looked at her friends for support. Giles was the first one to move and make a sound.

He took off her glasses and polished them with his white handkerchief and muttered, "Good lord."

"How far along are you?" Joyce asked finally finding her voice.

"I'm a couple months along," Buffy answered sheepishly. "I know you guys don't really approve of what's going on but I plan to keep the baby."

"I plan to marry Buffy as soon as possible. I'm, also, looking for a job to help support her. We are taking full responsibility of our actions," Angel added. 

Elizabeth got off of Riley's lap and walked over to the couple. She threw her arms around them and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two," Elizabeth said with a pleased look on her face.

"Thank you, Beth," Buffy thanked with a thankful smile on her face.

Riley rose up next to Elizabeth and put his arm around his waist. It surprised Buffy and Angel how protective it was.

"Congratulations," Riley said with a warm smile. He pulled Elizabeth off out of the apartment.

"Anybody else think the wanker is controlling?" Spike asked raising his hand.

Everyone turned and looked at him blankly. Even though they agreed they were stunned that Spike was the one to bring it up. They were surprised that he even cared in the first place since Elizabeth and he hadn't talked in over two weeks.

"Yes, Spike," Giles said sharply and looked back to Angel and Buffy.

The group just fell into a silence that was thick with tension and surprise.

"Do you realize how big of a mistake you made?" Joyce asked minutes later.

The shock had finally worn off and the anger had finally settled in its place.

"You had just thrown away your future. You can't go out and party anymore. You can't finish collage. You're 19 years old and you are going to be a mother. A very immature mother," Joyce ranted.

Buffy stared at her mother with tears in her eyes. She licked her lips as the words of the harsh truth hit her to the core. Her breath became unsteady.

"Joyce, I know that this is a major shock. It was to us too, but we talked about our options. We love each other deeply and we love this child. I think that's enough to build a happy home," Angel argued.

"Happy home? Buffy is 19 years old! She isn't an ex-vampire that is 243 years old. She has hardly even experienced life," Joyce protested.

"You see that's where you are wrong. Buffy has experienced life. She has died and fought three apocalypses. She is a strong willed person. She will make a wonderful mother. No matter how young she is," Angel said defensively.

Buffy let out a hard sigh and looked frustrated at her mother then at Angel. She rubbed her head and pulled away from Angel.

"You guys act like I'm not standing here!  I can fight for my self. I know what I am doing! There will be no protesting or fighting of any kind. FROM ANYONE!" Buffy yelled.

She stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Riley pushed Elizabeth against the cement wall of the graveyard and kissed her neck. His hand lingered against her body. She stiffened and tried to push Riley off. He was more forceful and he made it obvious what he wanted.

"Riley, stop!" Elizabeth requested.

"Come on, Liz," Riley wined pulling back. "We've been together for a month and a half now. Don't you think it's time we had our fun?"

"No, I don't," Elizabeth answered sternly.

"What do I have to do convince you other wise?"

Elizabeth looked at Riley with disgust. She moved from under him and walked away from him.

"How about waiting until I'm ready," Elizabeth suggested.

"You're a fucking virgin, aren't you?" Riley assumed amazed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's more of a turn on," Riley said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well go turn on somewhere else, because I don't want to see you right now."

Elizabeth turned and started down the street. Riley ran up to her and grabbed her by the elbow. He twirled her away and crashed his lips to hers.

She struggled against her and pushed him off of her. She could feel how turned on he was and she felt sick. She never thought of Riley was the bedding creep. She, suddenly, had a bad feeling for him.

Riley grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the cemetery. He, again, pushed her against the wall and started the trailing kisses down her neck.

Elizabeth hated it. She kept complaining for Riley to stop but he wasn't listening to her. His hands were getting way too closer to the danger. She kept struggling against him. She felt helpless for the first time in her life.

"RILEY, STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Come on, Bethie. Just give me this one shot," Riley begged. "All I want is you and your sweet…."

"RILEY SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Riley's hands pulled her abruptly to him so she could feel him. She gulped and was going to punch him when she saw Spike in the corner of her eyes. He was her only hope.

"RILEY, STOP IT!"

Spike turned his head and saw the situation. She almost felt relief flood through her. She never thought she would be happy to see Spike before.

He stalked over to them and punched Riley in the face. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Didn't your mum teach you to listen to a lady when she says 'no'?" Spike asked harshly.

"Fuck off, Spike," Riley cursed. "This is none of your business."

"I'm sorry, mate but this is my business," Spike said leading Elizabeth towards his crypt. "Maybe you need to be taught some proper manners how to treat a lady."

Elizabeth felt relived and surprisingly secure to be in Spike's arms. She felt like she was going to burst into tears at the same time. She took in Spike's sweet scent of leather and cigarettes.

They got to his crypt and he opened the door for her. She walked in cautiously and let him do the rest. He moved her to the couch and sat her down. He checked her over for any cuts or bruises.

"Are you ok, pet?" Spike asked softly.

She was surprised to see the easy of slow reassurance of his face. He was being gentle with her and actually acting _like_ he cared. His hands rested gently on hers. His deep blue eyes were boring into with concern and anger.

"I'm just a bit shaken," Elizabeth answered. "I don't know why I didn't use my slayer powers on him. No, scratched that I do know why."

"Why is that then?" Spike asked as he eased up and sat down next to her.

"He seemed so……so over powering. His whole presence makes me feel like a weak ant that he's ready to squash. I….He was never like this before. It was so out of character for him," Elizabeth said.

Her voice was soft and distant. Spike didn't realize how shaken up she was until that point. He stifled a curse and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if it was cold or not but he was worried about her. He needed her to trust him on these things now.

"It's ok, love," Spike whispered. "I promise that sodding whelp won't ever try to hurt you again."

Elizabeth felt drained at that point. She just leaned on Spike and let him sooth her nerves the best he could. She was exhaust from patrolling, the big announcement Buffy made, and now Riley try to have sex with her. Her world was spinning out of axis and she hated every moment of it.

"Spike?" Elizabeth said softly.

"Hm?"

"I don't want…..I mean I don't feel…." Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut trying to figure out what to say.

"Hush now, pet," Spike said as his hand went into a steady motion of caressing her arm.

"I'm tired, Spike."

"Then close your eyes. I promise I won't disturb you unless it's necessary."

Elizabeth looked up at him and cuddled close to him. Apart of her wanted to feel the security that she had when she was younger, she didn't want the world to rest on her shoulders at that point. She just wanted someone to protect her.

Spike fought the urge to kiss her on the head. He got him self settled on the couch and then laid her on top of him. She didn't seem to mind. He pulled the blanket over them as she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed his check close to her. He looked at her and saw the innocence of a child staring at him. Her deep sea green eyes staring at him.

"Good night, Spike," Elizabeth whispered sleepily.

"Good night, Elizabeth," Spike whispered.

It wasn't long before he sensed her steady breath and heartbeat. She was sound a sleep. He couldn't sleep though. His mind was racing with the events of the night. RILEY TRIED TO RAPE HER! He played the wholesome farm boy but inside he was an evil demon. He would have killed the bloke right then and there.

He slipped his arms around her and closed his eyes as the scent of her strawberry shampoo flared his nostrils. He could smell the lavender shop she washed with. He inhaled her scents and smiled. She was a sweet fruit and flower in one. He loved every second of it.

Willow woke up that morning and saw the bed next to her was empty. She couldn't help but feel worry in her gut. She reached over and dialed Buffy's new phone number.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice said on the other line.

"Angel, it's Willow," Willow said in a stiff voice.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"It's Elizabeth…She didn't come in last night," Willow answered. "Her bed hasn't been slept in. This isn't like her."

"Maybe she's with Riley?" Angel suggested.

"Maybe but I doubt it. She isn't ready for that kind of relationship with Riley."

"How do you know?"

Willow let out a frightened breath and looked at her alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. The sun had risen two hours ago. She should have been there.

"Angel, she told me. I'm concerned that she got killed last night when she patrolled by herself."

"Don't worry, Willow. I'll go over to Spike's and see if he had seen her. It's possible that maybe she did spend the night with Riley."

Willow could hear the doubt in his voice. She finally agreed and hung up. She got out of bed and changed. She had rushed over to Oz's for comfort.

Buffy walked with Angel tiredly through the cemetery. She groaned and leaned into Angel.

"Remind me again why I came," Buffy groaned.

"Because Elizabeth is one of your best friends and you are concerned for her," Angel reminded.

"Oh yeah," Buffy answered tiredly.

He looked over at her and had to agree. It was too early to be up after spending hours talking and her crying on his shoulder. They had just fallen asleep and four hours later Willow ended up calling.

Angel picked up his pace as Spike's crypt came into view. He rushed to the door and threw it open. He walked down the step and stopped abruptly. Buffy bumped into him and cursed. She looked why he stopped and she bit her bottom lip.

Elizabeth was sleeping in Spike's arms. The blanket wrapped around them tightly. She seemed content and Spike actually seemed _human_. She stirred a little then settled. Buffy put her finger to her lips motioning him to stay quiet. They tiptoed out of the crypt and walked out of the cemetery.

"Well that was a waist of time," Angel complained as they headed back to the mansion.

"Well look at it this way, we can go back to bed," Buffy suggested.

Angel nodded and scooped Buffy up in his arms, making her squeal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her lightly then continued into the old mansion to their bedroom for much more needed sleep.

Willow sat in the Giles's living area and sat silently as Giles got done talking to Buffy on the phone. Oz was sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure every is ok," Oz whispered assuring.

Willow looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips and nodded.

 "You're probably right. I'm sure she is all right was in fact with Riley," Willow agreed.

"Well I wouldn't say with Riley," Giles said walking over to them.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took out his white handkerchief and cleaned his glasses.

"Is she all right, Giles?" Willow asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yes, she is fine. Buffy and Angel made a trip to Spike's crypt this morning and found her sound a sleep on the couch…with him," Giles explained. "She looked pretty battered so they're guessing that something must of happened."

"What do you mean battered?" Willow asked.

Elizabeth eyes opened slowly. She was laying on someone. She took a deep breath and she stiffened. She recognized the scent.  She was sleeping on top of Spike. She was fully clothed so that was a good sign. Panic still took over her. She let her mind register her surroundings.

Spike made a protesting sound as she sat up. His hands rested on her waist now. She stared at him intently. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't take advantage of her. He had an opportunity to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

She remembered how easy and soft his touch was with her. He acted like she was a wounded child. He was delicate with his touch and his face expressed concern. It was so overwhelming. Instead of throwing her out or taking advantage of her, he soothed her nerves to let her sleep.

"Morning, pet," Spike whispered tiredly.

Elizabeth about jumped at his voice. She hadn't even realized he was awake. She was off her game.

"Morning," Elizabeth said softly.

Her cheeks turned slightly red and she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Did you sleep ok?" Spike asked as he moved to his elbows.

"I haven't slept that good in years," Elizabeth answered. "I felt….secure."

Spike's face lit up with pride. She felt safe with him. He, then, knew that it was a turning point on their relationship.

"Don't let it go to your head," She added hastily.

Spike smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb ran over her bottom lip. Her green eyes stared intently at him. He felt his dead heart jump with the intensity of her gaze.

"Elizabeth, are you still going to see that wanker?" Spike asked.

The night before hit her hard at what Riley had done. Her face turned darker and her face became unable to read. Her eyes had turned hollow.

"I…I…"

Her voice dropped into silence and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her face as her whole body was rocked into sobs.

Spike sat up and took her into his arms. He rocked her slowly letting him be her rock. He wished he killed the bastard instead of just punching him.

Yet, apart of him was confused. Slayers were supposed to be the strong women of the world. They had to be to fight evil and dark forces of darkness, but Elizabeth was so vulnerable and was shook up by the events of last night. He couldn't help but wonder if she was this shook up when she staked her watcher. He, then, felt an urge to protect her how ever he could.

"It's ok, Beth. I'll protect you," Spike whispered.

Elizabeth unconsciously cuddled close to him to feel the security she felt the night before. She didn't want to leave his arms or the safety on his place. She didn't want the gang to see how weak she was. So she decided to just stay put until her nerves and feelings were under control.

Willow got off of her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She turned off her CD player and headed for the door. She opened the door and saw Riley standing there.

"Is Elizabeth here?" Riley asked bluntly.

Willow looked at Riley sympathetically.

"No," Willow answered.

"Do you know when she is going to be……"

Riley was cut off by Willow's phone. She gave him a sad smile and closed the door. She rushed over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Red, it's Spike. I'm calling an emergency scooby meeting."

"Spike, you can't call a scooby meeting. You aren't really a scooby."

"I know that. I'm calling on behave of a friend of mine."

Willow let out a sigh and she licked her lips.

"What happened to Elizabeth last night, Spike?"

"What are you talking about, Red?"

"Angel and Buffy saw Elizabeth at your place and she was all battered. Now, tell me what happened."

Spike cursed under his breath. He should have been careful. He made a mental note to get locks for the doors and a peep whole.

"You'll find out at the meeting. I will warn you. Elizabeth isn't in the best mental and emotional state right now. She just wants some security and I will provide it."

"Who told you that and gave you the permission?"

"The bit herself. Now, call the rest of the scoobys and let them know. I have to go."

Willow was about to protest but Spike had hung up the phone. She sighed frustrated. Something was wrong with Elizabeth. There had to be if she was relying on Spike.

Spike sat in Giles's overstuffed chair with Elizabeth sound asleep on his lap. The scooby gang would be there soon but he didn't have the heart to wake her. He glanced over at the kitchen.

Giles kept glancing over at them and muttering, "Good Lord." Spike saw the concern on Giles's face when he walked up with Elizabeth clinging to him.

"Spike, does Elizabeth want anything?" Giles asked walking over out the kitchen.

"She's asleep, Rupes. All the girl needs is a day to sleep." Spike reminded.

The gang rushed into the apartment loudly and basically screaming. Spike cursed under his breath and he let her cuddle closer to Spike. Every one stopped at the watched Elizabeth cling to him.

Spike ran his fingers through her hair and looked sternly at the group. Everyone settled into a silence and sat themselves down.

"Ok, peroxide head, what the hell is going on?" Xander asked harshly.

"Whelp, come down. She had a frightening experience last night. Now, if you all shut up and let her sleep, I will explain everything," Spike ordered.

"Was she attacked last night?" Willow asked concerned.

"Yes, but not in the way you were thinking. She was attack by the wonderful boyfriend you all loved so much," Spike answered.

"What do you mean Riley attacked her?" Willow asked concerned.

Spike explained what he saw and parts that Elizabeth had told him. The room had fallen into a stiff silence once he was finished. He never felt the urge to protect anyone in his whole undead life. 

"The Jackass," Angel swore.

"You actually rescued her?" Buffy asked unconsciously moving closer to Angel.

"Sure did, slayer. She was really shaken up by it and I wouldn't blame her. So, I decided that I will be patrolling with her once she is back on her feet. Until then, I will take over patrol. I don't trust the bugger, so I need you guys to stay with her at all times," Spike continued.

"Spike, we have our own lives to live. We can't baby sit her twenty-four seven," Xander reminded.

"You won't be with her at night. I will take over the spot. I just need you guys to stay with her during the day," Spike explained.

"Look, I know Riley tried to force her but that doesn't mean he's harmful. He just got carried away last night," Willow suggested.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," Spike said as his voice turned rougher.

"Willow is right, you are throwing this way out of hand," Giles agreed.

"Out of hand?" Xander about yelled. "She is clinging to Spike for dear life. The guy screwed her up."

"She's just shaken up. We'll give her a couple days to regroup then she can deal with Riley on her own. Now we can't lose our heads about this," Giles explained.

Spike growled and leapt up with Elizabeth in his arms. He scowled at the group and he headed for the door. He grabbed the blanket and he ran out of apartment.

Group didn't see a shadow figure watching the whole meeting or followed Spike back to his crypt.


End file.
